Seres
Seres (シアリーズ, Shiarīzu), is both a major fictional character and ally from the Tales of RWBY series. She is a Malak woman with power over fire who once served under the leader of the Abbey, Artorius Collbrande. She is Artorius Collbrande's subordinate who began to question his motives after the incident from three years ago, when she started to regain her mind. She is seen accompanying him during the Scarlet Night and later defects from him in search of her own path. She sneaks into the prison island Titania in order to free Velvet Crowe. She aids Velvet during her escape from the prison island and passes her both her will and powers. "First, there will be a test. It will decide if you are worth teaching." :—Seres. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Monica Rial (English), Satomi Arai (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography A Malak who serves Artorius, Seres has begun to question her master's motives and mission now that she's regained her free will. Appearance Seres has long red hair with whitish-green, indicating her status as an otherworldly being, tips at the end of four longer bangs tied back with a ribbon-like clip into a bun to form a ponytail atop her head. She wears a black, butterfly-shaped hairpin with gold outlines, as well as a black and gold mask shaped after a butterfly that conceals her brown-red eyes. She wears a stylish black and white underdress which accentuates her cleavage and with a blue accents throughout, along with a printed red ribbon on the back of her waist, which also features twin tails of sorts themed after butterfly wings in black and blue colors, along with a white bolero with black and red accents. Her look is completed by black stockings with red accents, as well as adorns herself with laced white, low-heel shoes with more red accents. Her fingernails are also painted reddish-orange. * Hair Color: Red with Whitish-Green tips * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown-Red * Age: 20 * Height: 142cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Seres is an aloof and blunt woman who makes it clear that she intends to accomplish her goals no matter what the cost. Though cold at first, Seres is shown to have a motherly disposition, guiding Velvet with ease throughout their escape on Titania. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Patterned after the Malak Lailah, albeit wielding a different weapon, the two share martial and malak artes, all Fire-elemental. While assisting with Velvet's escape from Titania, Seres has no visible status display during battles and can not be manually controlled like a standard party member. Powers Abilities Semblance Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past She is the reincarnation of Velvet's elder sister, Celica Crowe. Celica was a sacrificial body to call down Seres into the world, resulting in a completely different being and entity but with the former's soul placed in her body. She is the parent and lone mother of Silva. Synopsis Fourth Volume Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Seres Tales of Berseria (Official Japanese Website) * Seres Tales of Wiki * Seres Aselia Notes & Trivia * Seres is the reincarnation of Velvet's sister, Celica. After she fell into the shrine at the cape on a Scarlet Night, she and her unborn child were reborn as Seres and Number Two. Category:Malakhims Category:Females Category:Allies